Paper Flowers
by Rumbelle96
Summary: What if Negan took Carol as well as Daryl to the Sanctuary in the first episode of season 7. What if Negan wanted Carol but Carol and Daryl wanted each other? Warning for graphic violence and Sexual assault
1. Chapter 1

Set 1st episode of season 7 but a bit different , the events where Neegan took Rick or threatened Carl didn't Happen.

Warning : graphic violence and sexual behaviour

Carol's heart literally hurt , she was kneeling on the floor next to her group and was trying her hardest not to cry at the sight of Glenn's smashed up body next to her . Carol had developed a tough exterior since Sophia and Ed had died and she had kept her face blank while Neegan terrorised her group with threats , even when Abraham was struck but she couldn't keep her shock contained when he struck Glenn.

She had known Glenn since the beginning and to see how vicious Neegan was being towards him shocked her to the core. All she could hear was Maggie's Sobs and Neegan's cruel taunting laugh.

Carol tore her eyes away from the graphic bloody scene and looked down the line at all her friends kneeling down , all of them crying at the loss of two of there family members.

"Right then people , now you know what I can do , I expect everyone and I mean Everyone to participate and know that I am your God! We will all let you go back to your people and I will be back in a fortnight for your supplies !" Neegan Said

Everyone was in too much shock to say anything , all you could hear was sobs and whimpers.

Neegan walked up to Daryl who was next to Carol and Grabbed his wounded arm pulling him up and dragging him to the front, Carol tensed up afraid of what could happen.

"Rick I will be taking your right hand man with me as collateral damage so every time you disobey me , he looses a part!"

"Look Neegan p..please we can just go and gather things for you , you do..don't need him" Rick whimpered.

Neegan laughed at the mans desperation and looked at the man who we was grabbing and noticed that his eyes were locked with a silver haired lady who looked like she was ready to pounce and save him. He frowned and looked between them and his brain came up with a brilliant idea.

"Oh my god haha look at the two of you making sad puppy dog eyes that each other , are you sweet on her Daryl?"

Daryl looked at him with a murderous expression on his face, he looked back at Carol who had the same look towards Neegan.

"Here's what I'm going to do , I'm also gunna take Daryl's Lady friend too as she is quite the looker and us guys get very lonely!"

Daryl started to panic , they couldn't take her too, she needed to be safe!

Neegan gestured to the Dwight to get Carol, he walked up to her and grabbed her arm pulling her towards the Car and pushed her in the trunk. Rick went to say something when Neegan threatened to actually cut his boys other eye out there and then!

Carol couldn't breath , she felt like there was no air in this tiny trunk. She didn't know where they were taking her too or what would happen, she hadn't felt this terrified in a long while. The car finally came to a stop and she held her breath trying to hear what was happening , she reached down and tried to feel if the knife in her pocket was still there but it wasn't 'Shit!'

All of a sudden light hit her eyes as the boot was opened and a man she didn't recognise pulled her out and dragged her to a building ,then Into a cell and threw her in. He shut the door and locked it and walked off. Carol quickly stood up when she heard the footsteps fade, she looked around her cell and saw that it was a tiny dark,wet cell with no windows in or even a barred gated door just a big steel door with no light coming through. Carol began to panic more when she remembered that Daryl could be somewhere here too. She knew she couldn't do anything until someone came back so Carol sat down and let sleep consume her.

She woke up to a tapping on her shoulder, she frowned and opened her eyes to see the man she hated nearly as much as Ed;Neegan. He was crouched at Carols level and smiled when she saw him. He chuckled when Carol tried to get away from him by sinking further into the wall. He stood up and set a plate of bread, peas and water down next to her.

"Look Carol we don't harm Ladies here , we just wanted you as company , it gets very lonely here without any women around . Until your friend Rick shows me he can be a good little lapdog for me by giving me an amazing supply haul in two weeks time , we have to keep you here . Don't worry your pretty little head off , you will be very comfortable here"

Carol looked at him , he had the nerve to sound nice and polite while spinning that fucking Bat in his hands and looking loving towards it. The same bat that had killed her friends!

"What do you want from me!" Carol said in anguish

Neegan stopped twirling Lucille and looked down at Carol and said,

" we don't do anything non-consensual here Carol, I want to make you my lover so we can please each other and you can cook meals for me too"

Carols eyebrows rose and looked at him in utter disbelieve, he was looking at her like he had just asked her what time it was , not to basically be his whore and cook! Carol had that with Ed and refused to have that again, she wasn't the same quite little Mouse she was back then , she went to say something to him that would Have made Merle proud but stopped and thought if she sent along with it , she could find Daryl and get the them the hell out of here . She looked up and put the fakest smile she had ever done and said "OK"

I hope you likes guys , much more the come !

I also have another story called Teaching of a Redneck Which is about a teenage Carol and her teacher ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone , hoped you enjoyed chapter one? I also realised that I had spelt Negan's name wrong in the last chapter so sorry about that!

Daryl sat in the corner of his cell , picking at the scraps of bread he had been given. He was seething at the situation he had found himself in. All he kept thinking about was Glenn and Abrahams body and what Negan had done to them. He's heart felt numb because he knew that if he hadn't have lashed out at Negan , Glenn could still be alive right now. It took all of his strength not to cry at the thought of his friend no longer being here.

He had been in this cell for about a day now and he had yet to see Negan. He didn't know if Carol was being held in the same 'prison' as him, he hoped that they wasn't hurting her because he would kill every single one of them if he they hurt her!

Daryl sighed to himself , he had been close to Carol since the farm, they had been though a lot together;loosing Sophia and Merle. He couldn't quite pin point the exact moment that he started to have feelings for her but it was probably just after Sophia died and he saw how much strength she had to get through something like that. He always felt a connection to Carol since Atlanta, he knew what she was going through with Ed as his Mama had been beat by his Dad too. He didn't want to get involved in anyone's drama back then so he tried to turn his eye when he would see Ed grabbing Carol or when she would wake up the next morning with a fresh bruise , he even tried his hardest to not get involved when he would see Ed looking at his own daughter.

He didn't know if Carol thought of him as more than a friend but he always hoped that they could be together one day , he just needed to get some god damn game! Losing Glenn and Abraham showed just how short life is especially now a days. He needed Carol to be safe and they needed to get free of this place so he could show her that he loved her!

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDT

After a couple of hours , his cell door finally opened. Daryl's eyes squinted trying to accommodate the bright light, when he's eyes finally adjusted , he saw Negan walk through the door. He was still wearing his leather jacket and swinging his bat by his side which was still blood soaked. Daryl tensed up ready to fight if needed, he watched Negan walk to the other side of the cell and lean against it. He looked at Daryl for a minute and said,

"Daryl I hope your comfy? It is a lot more than I give most people" He gazed at Lucille lovingly.

"See I need to make sure your group delivers there supply to us , so you are here as a bargaining chip, if they don't deliver or pull a stunt like you did , then my baby Lucile will do the same thing She did to your Asian friend but to you"

Daryl gave him the most dirtiest look he could muster , he knew for certain he would kill this man when he got the chance. He wondered about Carol and where she was.

"Carol? She ok?" He's voice was raspy from the lack of water,

Negan smiled and said,

"Oh yes my Carol, she is a doll isn't she? Mmm mmh that body is something. She's ok I made her a proposition she couldn't refuse , she's now MY lover Daryl. I know you liked her so this must just suck for you right?" He laughed

Daryl took a breath in, he frowned at the what Negan had just said , he knew Carol she knew what to do to survive , He knew she was playing Negan . 'At least she is safe' he thought but he was scared that she was going to get herself into something bad. He knew that Carol would never give her body to this monster and that relieved him a bit but he didn't know what Neegan would make her do!

Daryl felt the need to beat the shit out of this guy but refrained himself as he didn't want to risk Carol having any harm done to her.

Negan stood up from the wall and walked towards Daryl, he kneeled down so he was face to face with Daryl,

"How does it feel ? To have the women you Like want me? To know that she will be screaming my name in MY bed ? That must just eat you up "

Daryl's fist clenched , he needed to help Carol before it got that far.

Then he would run his knife all the way through Negan for doing This to them!

I hoped you liked ? I love reading your reviews so please feel free to drop me one . I take all suggestions into consideration XX


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews X

Carol sat anxiously in her cell, it had been a whole day since Negan visited her and she hadn't stopped going over everything in her head. She knew what Negan wanted and it made her sick to her stomach but she was smart enough to know that if she played along she could get out of here and scan the place where she was and try to find Daryl.

She had been given two plates of food consisting of peas, packet mash and gravy which she wolfed down after sniffing it out for any poison, she hoped Daryl was being gave the same treatment but deep down she knew the answer to that.

She jumped when she heard the key in the lock, she tensed waiting to see who came in. She stood up quickly when she saw Negan enter, he smiled at her and put Lucile on the floor and sat on the chair near the door.

"Hello Carol, how are you this fine morning?"

Carol huffed and said,

"How do you think I am! I want a shower and I want to get out of this cell and see some god damn sunlight!"

Negan gave her a wide smile and chucked,

"I love a sassy women! Yes this cell is drab , we can definitely arrange that shower but I'm not sure about the sunlight part, how do I know you aren't going to try and run?"

Carol fought the urge the glare at him and in her sweetest, sexiest voice said,

"Why would I run? I thought we had an arrangement?"

Negan smirked and stood up and walked closer to her , he put both his hand either side of her, trapping her to the wall. Carol again fought her hardest not to head but him.

"Mmh yes your right , why would you risk not being my lover by running? Come on then let's go take a shower"

Negan took Carols hand and then picked Lucille with the other , he escorted her out Into a hallway which had no Windows but Carol could tell there was four other cells there , she looked down the end of the hallway and saw that there was a guard outside one of the cells, she frowned and realised that's where Daryl must be!

Negan shoved her slightly to start walking fasted when he saw her scanning the area, they walked through a building block and where every person they walked past practically kneeled in front of him , Carol rolled her eyes when one boy must have been about 20 started grovelling at his feet, two men hauled him away.

"See Honey won't it be just great having this much respect being with me Huh?"

"Why do they love you so much?" Carol asked as they reached a double door that was guarded by two men, Negan nodded to them as they opened the door for them revealing Negan's luxury bedroom. It had a massive king size bed accompanied by an old Tv with an antenna with a vast collection of books and VHS tapes.

"Because I'm Fucking God to them!"

Carol looked around the room and thought how portentous this man was, she couldn't believe how they looked up at him when all these people could easily team together and take him out!

"Right Hun this is my room where you will be staying with me from now on, my shower room is this way"

Carol looked toward the door he was pointing at and started to panic at the prospect of Negan seeing her shower, she didn't want him to see her naked , this monster who killed her friends days ago would possibly be sharing a bed with her. Negan sensing her panic chuckled and said,

"Ok ok I get it , your nervous about showering in front me so I'll give you this one , although you better put that behind you Hun cause I'm gunna be seeing you naked from now on aren't I, but I will be keeping the door opened so you don't get any funny ideas"

Carol gritted Her teeth and walked toward the shower room, she gasped when he grabbed her arm and tugged her toward him,

"Well don't I deserve a kiss for this huh? Not many people have even stepped foot in here let alone showered here"

Carol looked into his eyes and all she could see was Pure Evil, she thought Ed was Evil –she still did but Negan was something more disgusting. She knew she was already one step closer to getting Daryl and getting them out of there so she took a deep breath in and reluctantly put her lips to his, she thought she was going to throw up. Negan moaned into her mouth and he went to put his hand on her head so he could deepen the kiss but Carol quickly stepped away ready to spit at him for touching her but remembered her self and said,

"Nope sorry you will have to wait for later"

And she walked into the shower room and quickly shut the door ignoring his chuckle.

She slid down the floor , how was she going to get them out of this mess?

THANKS GUYS FOR READING , PLEASE FELL FREE FO REVIEW …MAKES ME VERY HAPPY :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review!**

 **Warning extremely graphic scenes ahead!**

Daryl's POV:

Daryl was sitting in the corner of his cell , he was tired, dirty and Hungry. He had Been given water and bread three times a day and his stomach hadn't stopped growling,. He ignored the hunger all he thought about was Carol. He hadn't had much contact with the guard except when they came in to give him 'food', he hadn't seen Negan in a few days and he hadn't hear anything about Carol either, worried wasn't the word anymore!

A few hours later, a guard came into his cell to give him his plate of bread and cup of water, Daryl stood up and the guard drew his gun at him,

"I want to see Negan!"

The guard huffed and went to walk out,

"Get Negan!"

The guard looked at him and sighed and walked out. Daryl rushed to his plate and devoured what was one there, relishing that something was in his stomach.

Carols POV:

Carol was still in the shower , taking her time to wash the grime and dirt off of her. She was taking her time because she was trying to think of ways to delay spending the night with Negan. She had been forced for years to have sex with Ed but this was different Negan was an actual monster, he had killed her family and she was disgusted for doing this but she knew it was the only way to get out of the cell to get to Daryl. Her heart hurt when she thought about Daryl , she was so worried about him 'was he being treated ok?' 'Was he being fed?' 'Would he hate her for doing this?' Questions swarmed in her head.

Banging on the door pulled her out of her daze, she sighed and turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her and grimaced at the though of putting on her dirty clothes again. She sighed and opened the door , Negan was leaning against the door and smiled when he saw her appearance, she shivered when he looked her towel covered body up and down,

"Well I thought you was going to be in there all night! You look stunning, but I think I want to see what's under that towel"

Negan pulled her closer , Carol bit her lip to stop screaming , she knew she had to do this so she smiled and let him unwrap the towel so she was standing in front of him naked, she had never felt so ashamed and vulnerable. She saw the lust in his eyes and tried her damn hardest not to cry, she hadn't felt like this since Sophia had died, she was a different person now , a harder person but right now she felt like the quiet 'mouse' she was back then. She thought about Daryl and how she would find him soon and pushed the emotions away, this would be over soon , all she had to do was fake it for a while and it was done.

Just as Negan was about to kiss her a knock sounded at his door , she heard Negan growl and felt relief he had stopped. Negan growled again and opened the door and she heard him shout,

"What the Fuck!"

She reached down for her towel and wrapped it around her quickly, she saw his guard whisper something to him and Negan gave her a quick glance, she frowned at this and wondered what he was talking about?

She saw him sigh and walked over to her and said,

"Sorry Hunny I have to deal with something , I am so pissed right now as it was getting good! But don't worry I'll be back soon , keep yourself busy I'll be back!"

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard, Carol squirmed, and he let go, he smacked her on the ass and grabbed Lucille and left , shutting the door behind him.

Carol was relieved that it had been postponed , she looked around the room and saw the window , she dropped her towel and tried to open it but she saw it was locked and the key missing, she smacked the window in anguish.

All of a sudden she heard the door open behind her , she tensed remembering her naked state, she turned around quickly and rushed to grab her towel but a hand stopped her . She looked up and gasped when she saw the two men who guarded Negan's room,she tried to pull her arm out of there grasp but they were too strong.

"Stop what are you doing , get the fuck off of me!"

The two men laughed and threw her into the ground , as soon as she hit to floor, one guard sat on top of her pressing her Face to the floor.

"Now were going to have a little fun with you, Negan is busy and we want something from you, why should Negan have all the pussy eh?"

Carol began to thrash around him but she was trapped under him , she was genuinely scared. She desperately wanted Negan to came back quick, something she never thought she would wish for. The guard grabbed her and turned her around so she was facing them, the guard on top of her pulled her arms above and nodded to the other guard , he walked around her and pinned her arms above her, Carol screamed and the first guard clamped his hands on her mouth.

"Shut up bitch! We want our fun before that fucker comes back, and he will never believe you do you understand! He's whores are always lying so he lets them go but he never believes them and you won't be any different!"

Carol gasped trying to get some air, he let her mouth go and said,

"You scream and I will tear you in two ok!"

Carol nodded and tears ran down her face, she was terrified, she was going to be raped by two men and she could get free!

The guard grabbed her legs and pulled them roughly apart , she tensed trying to close them but they were too strong. The guard moaned and said,

"Mmm you look delicious!"

Carol wept as she felt his face go in between her legs, she tried to move but they were both pinning her tightly, she cried freely as he licked her and felt sick when he moaned. She saw the other guard lick his lips at the sight of the other guard licking her. The guard pulled away and said,

"Oh man you Are delicious!"

The man smiled and pulled his trousers down revealing his massive erection , he was so aroused that his penis was turning purple! Carols eyes widened at the sight and screamed , the other guard punched her around the face to shut her up. Carols head flopped to the side, her face felt like it was on fire she knew from experience that her check bone had broken. Carols head swam and her vision went dizzy , all of a sudden she felt searing pain in between her legs as the guard rammed into her dry tight vagina, she cried out in pain as he fucked her with everything he had. Luckily the guard came quickly and pulled out, Carol was crying she had never felt so much pain before. The guard pulled up his trousers and said,

"Your turn"

Carol screamed,

"No, no , no please not again!"

She cried harder and she went into shock , her mind turned blank as she prepared for it again, as she saw the other guard drop he's trousers , all of a sudden she heard the door bang open and the guards quickly step away from her,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

She jumped at the voice and Saw Negan take Lucile out and smash into the first guards head , she hadn't seen Negan so angry, he's face was bright red as he smashed Lucile into him , the guard was mush when he had finished. Carol turned around and threw up all over the carpet next her , she couldn't feel anything but the searing pain her head and private area. She tensed when she felt Negan pick Her up and gently laid her on the bed,

"Carol I am so so sorry this Happened , he's dead and when I find that other fucker he will be too! Oh god Hunny I am so sorry for leaving you, we don't do that here , we're not savages!"

Carol would have laughed if she was wasn't in shock from her assault, Negan actually sounded like he cared!

"Dwight go and get the fucking Medic now and you find That fucker Scott and you give him to me!"

Carol gently pulled her self into a sitting position and said,

"I want Daryl!'

Negan shook his head and said,

"No your mine and I couldn't protect you from them fuckers but I will now , you do not need Him!"

"I want Daryl" She screamed

Negan took a deep breath in and said,

"When your checked over and rested you can see him ok?"

Carol felt calmed knowing she would see him soon.

 **Hey did you like? Tell me what you thought of it , fave and follow to see Daryl reaction X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys how are you! Negan will be getting very obsessive from now and I like to think he is more like his character Max in The Resident.**

After the medic had checked Carol over , they whispered something to Negan and left. Carol was now dressed in a white button up top and black soft trousers, she sat on the bed and stared Into space, she couldn't get her mind over what had just happened, she thought she was a strong women now , after everything she had been through but she felt like the same person she was, when Ed was alive. All she wanted was Daryl , she didn't want to be comforted by Negan!

Negan stepped closer to Carol , looking unsure of what to say for the first time in a while. He had ordered some of his men to clear up the guards mushed up body but there was still a massive blood stain on the carpet. He gentle sat down next to Carol on the bed and he felt Carol tense, he sighed as he didn't know what to say. He had 7 wives who all adored him and he never really felt anything except lust for them but he felt protective over Carol, he looked at the stain in the carpet with disgust and though how he couldn't wait to smash that guy Scott's brains in when they find him!

"I want to see Daryl now!" Carol said forcefully

Negan clenched his fists and said,

"Why? Why do you want to see him? I killed that guy for you , I saved you! You should want me!"

Negan had not felt this desire to be loved or wanted by a women since before the outbreak. He needed Carol to love him and care about him , not that Asshole Daryl.

Carol felt sick, She could tell he was disturbed, he actually thought he was her hero for stopping that second guard from raping her. Yes she did know that if it wasn't for Negan killing that guard that she didn't know how many times she could have been raped but if it wasn't for Negan taking her in the first place , she would never have been hurt in the first place!

"I would never have been fucking raped if you hadn't have took us!" She spat angrily standing up and facing him.

Negan visible flinched and said,

"Baby I had to take you , first it was because I needed people to bargain with and now it's because I know we are soul mates , were perfect for each other!"

Carol looked at him like he had grown three heads, she shook her head 'he has lost it, how can he possible think that we're soul mates!'

"I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth do you hear me? If you think I would let you touch me after that, your fucking mental!"

Negan face twisted in anger and he stood up, If she wasn't going to give in then he would make her see how much she loved him! He walked toward the door and opened it, he turned to her and said,

"I will be back later!"

"Wait you said I could see Daryl!" She shouted

He took a deep breath in and slammed the door behind him.

Daryl had just finished off his sandwich Which consisted of bread , lettuce and dried tomatoes but it was a step up from what he had gotten in the last 2 days so it was gone in seconds. He had been thrown a ripped blanket and a flat dirty pillow. He hasn't stopped thinking about Glenn and Abraham. He thought about how Maggie's Baby wouldnt have a father now.. He was worried about Carol and he desperately hoped she was ok.

Daryl stood up and backed to the corner when a guard opened his door, Daryl glared when Negan came through. He watched as he sat on the chair and swung Lucille over his shoulder and watched Daryl for a few seconds.

"I will be going to your group tomorrow to see if they have my things, if they have then you can go back to them as I am a man of my word but if they haven't well like I said I'm a man of my word…"

"Wheres Carol! She's coming with me then!" He said in a rough growl.

Negan's face changed, Daryl worries even more.

"What! What's a matter!"

"She just won't give her self to me, she really is something isn't she! She just doesn't understand that were soul mates, I killed that guy for what he did, I wish I had protected her from them but I couldn't!"

Daryl looked at him as Negan seemed to be talking to him self now, this guy looked more nuts than before. 'Wait what did he say?'

"What the fuck couldn't you protect her from?"

Negan looked at Daryl and said,

"When I was talking to you last my guards let them self into my room and took what was mine. They forced them self on her , took turns raping her" he said with so much hatred in his voice.

Daryl gasped loudly and sat down, he's mind was reeling he's Carol , he's strong beautiful Carol was raped by two men, he felt like he was going to throw up. His eyes watered but forced himself not to cry in front of this prick.

He stood up and pointed at him,

"You fucking let this happen to Her! I'm going to kill you , do you understand"

"Where is she? I want to see her!" Daryl growled.

"She asked for you after , she obviously loves you but I will change her mind , she will want me like I want her. She just needs to see that I will protect her"

Daryl squinted at him 'he actually thinks Carol will love him, this guys insane' he thought . He needed to get Carol and him out of here.

"Are you letting Carol out of here with me?"

Negan sighed and said,

"I wasn't going to believe me, I wanted her locked up in my room with me so I could make her see she's mine but I'm going to let her go with you , even I can see she needs her group to be able to recover but I will be back every week and she will be mine!"

Daryl was about to shout that she would never be his but he knew to keep quite with Negan or bad things would Happen , he was just relived that he could take Carol home tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your reviews !

Negan had walked up to his room and saw that he had two new guards at his door, he nodded his head and they opened the door for him. He leaned against his door frame and watched as Carol brushed her hair with the Comb she had been provided, he had seven wives but he didn't love any of them. He was in love with Carol. He had known her 2 days but as soon as he had witness her rape he had been obsessed. He needed this women to love him back. He Wanted to Kill her friend Daryl and keep her for him self but he knew that for her to have a normal sense of mind again he would have to let them go back home so she could recover.

He walked towards her , sighing when she flinched. He sat on the chair opposite and said,

"Darlin' I'm gunna let you go home to recover , I have never done this and won't again so take my offer and go and rest. I will still be coming by fortnightly to take my half and I expect you to greet me at the fucking gates ok? But listen here pumpkin I will be coming back for you. Your mine and I Fucking love you!"

Carols was the happiest she has been in a while at the prospect of home. She wanted out of this place, she knew that the men were dead but she didn't feel safe. She had been with an abusive man for 14years and now she had attracted a crazy serial killer who thought he was in love with her!

"Daryl?" Carol whispered

Negan gritted his teeth and banged Lucille against his leg,

"Yes that fucker is going with you, I'm going easy on ya Carol cause of what happened , but don't test my patience , .Mine Ok?"

Carol huffed and nodded, she did what she had to to get them both out of here , she would deal with the other shit later.

Later that day Carol had been escorted by Negan and his men to the Gates of Alexandria , she had been told Daryl was in the car behind and she wanted to see him but she didn't want him to know what had happened. She couldn't be known as the victim again.

She saw Rick open the gates and she looked around and saw Everyone looking terrified. Negan told her to stay in the car while him and his men got out to speak to him, she faintly heard there exchange but knew the jist of it. She saw Rick look at her and then looked at Negan and saw his face change into anger. 'Oh god has Negan told him what happened?'

Negan walked toward the car and opened the door, he peeked his head in and said,

"Come on Doll"

Carol got out of the car not making eye contact with her group , she was to ashamed . She didn't know if they knew but to be honest she didn't want to find out. She heard a commotion and saw the man Negan called Simon pulling Daryl towards the Gate , Carol gasped at the sight of him , he was dirty and looked about 5lbs lighter. She saw Daryl look around until he found her and she saw him gasp at what she assumed was the sight of her black eye where the guard had attacked her, she looked away ashamed . She didn't want to deal with this, she was so happy to be home and safe with Daryl and her family but she needed some time on her own to deal with all of this. Negan gently pulled her in the gates and nodded for Simon to push Daryl that way too. He turned around and saw that his men had loaded the last of the supplies into the cars and van.

"Well thanks for all this Rick, you really are a trouper! But remember I will be back every and I mean every god damn Two weeks on the fucking dot And remember what I said Rick, take care of her cause she my girl!"

He strolled over to Carol and said,

"See doll I can be nice , I am sorry for what happened , they got what they deserved believe me. I love you Carol and I will be back for you . Remember I want you to Greet me at that gate when I arrive, don't misunderstand me I may not hurt you but I will take my anger out on someone so be at that gate!"

Carol looked at him with Pure hatred in her eyes, he smirked at that 'oh that will change' he thought.

He whistled to his men and they got in there cars and left. Rick went up to Daryl and greeted him the group rushed to Daryl as he was the closest , Daryl politely greeted them but he wanted to get to Carol who was already slowly walking away from all the people. Rick turned to greet Carol and see how she was, he didn't know what had happened but he knew something had. Negan had told him that he let them both go because there was an incident and that he would be back for Carol because he loved her , he was left so confused , he frowned when she was no were to be seen.

Daryl came up to Rick when Everyone had walked back to their respective houses,

"Rick he needs to die! We can not fucking sit here twiddling out damn thumbs while he comes back in two weeks for out shit and to get Carol! That fucker needs to die for what she went through!"

Rick tried to calm him down,

"What happened brother?"

Daryl closed his eyes and said,

"I was locked up in a cell and Negan told me that he liked Carol and wanted her to become one of his fuckin wives but then about a day later he came in talking to himself , he told me that when he was telling me that shit , two of his men came into his room and …and raped her"

Daryl whispered that last part. He could barley bring him self to say it, his beautiful , brave Carol had been raped by two savages! He could rip someone's head off!

Rick gasped and out his right hand over his mouth , he shook his head trying not to believe it. He had known Carol since the beginning and yes they had history good and bad , he loved her like a sister. His eyes glazed over in anguish and said,

"He will die , they all will! We have to play it cool while we make a plan of attack ok?"

"Have you talked to her?" He asked Daryl

"Nah just now was the first time I had Seen her , I need to see her but I know she will want to be alone"

Rick agreed and said,

"He won't have her brother , I won't"

I hoped you liked! I would be so grateful for some reviews, just so I know if anyone was is reading This and enjoying it?xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Crazy obsessed Negan , imagine him like Max in The Resident.

Negan sat in his room on his chair tapping his leg impatiently, it has been less than 24 hours since he returned Carol but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had never been like this before , his attitude was fuck em' and move onto the next wife so why was this women any different? He had 5 wives that were young and beautiful in the obvious way but he was mesmerised by this grey haired beauty. He could see her bright blue eyes in his head and he felt the urge to drive back to Alexandria and take her.

She was only meant to be used as a bargaining chip for a fortnight but as soon as he talked to her , he was smitten. Sure he had seen his fair share of sassy women but they all eventually succumbed to him as they knew what was best for them but Carol was something different. She could handle herself and she didn't take any crap, he wanted to show her what being his wife could mean for her. She wouldn't have to do anything except love him, all he wanted from her was for her to fear him,love him and do what he said! But them fuckers fucked it all up. They hurt what was he's and he made them fucking hurt, but it didn't change what had happened. Carol was still raped, she was still hurt and he couldn't take that away from her.

Negan sighed when he heard a gentle knock on his door, he ran a hand over his stubble and yelled,

"What! Unless it's a fucking emergency , I don't wanna be disturbed"

The door gently opened and he sighed even louder when he saw all five of his wives standing there looking apprehensive.

"What the fuck did I just say?"

Sherrie was the first to walk to him and she stood in front of him and said,

"We haven't seen you in 2 days, we got worried. Usually you come to one of us daily?"

Negan wasn't listening all he could think about was Carol, he needed her like he needed air!

"Look you look tense , why don't us girls help you relax mmh?"

Sherry looked around at the other girls and nodded to say let's start. She got on her knees and went to unbuckle Negan's trousers but was shocked when he shoved her off of him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing! Did I fucking say I wanted that? Your pathetic throwing yourselves at me. You will never be her! You will never match up to my Carol!"

Sherry quickly stood up in shock , she had never been treated this way by Negan. They all wondered who this Carol was he was referring too. The other four girls tried to backed away from Sherry slightly so Negan wouldn't start at them too.

Negan stood up and grabbed Lucile, he has never been so angry in his whole life. How dare another women touch him when all he wanted was Carol!

He gritted his teeth and said,

"I have never fucking touched a women before but right now I couldn't be fucking angrier. I am Carols and she is Mine! Girls leave now , I won't be requiring you anymore report to Dwight and he will place you into your new jobs , but I want Sherry to stay"

The girls looked at Sherry terrified , they had never seen Negan so angry towards them , especially Sherry , Everyone knew she was his favourite.

"Now!" He shouted making them jump and quickly run out the door , shutting it behind them.

Negan began to circle Sherry who was looking terrified.

"Now Sherry Usually I would just let you go like the others but you just fucking stepped outta line. I am a taken man now , my beautiful Carol would be so hurt to know another women had touched me. Don't ya see that when she comes back here to live like the queen she is , she will be so uncomfortable knowing that you tried something on with me while she was recovering huh?"

Sherry shook her head confused , she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Negan I don't know what your talking about? Who is Carol?"

Negan laughed and said ,

"Oh Carol is my true love, my soul mate , I might even love her more than Lucille here"

"Sherry kneel on the floor"

Sherry opened her mouth in confusion, she didn't know what was going on .

"KNEEL!"

Sherry quickly kneeled and looked up at him , he had a strange look in his eyes.

Negan closed his eyes and took a breath in,

"I'm really sorry this had to happen but I can't have you here anymore , I wouldn't want my Carol getting the wrong idea now would I?"

Before she could say anything , Negan Swung Lucille down hard onto her head , not even flinching at the sound of her skull breaking , he continued to hit her until she was nothing more than sludge. He looked at his bat which was dripping with all sorts and said,

"Carol will be happy with us here Lucille , I promise"

He took out his walkie Talkie and said,

"Simon, I need your clean up crew in my room , Lucille got hungry"

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Duh duh duh... Negan has gone all crazy Psycho because of his obsession with Carol . Hopes you enjoyed. Xx


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 48 hours since they had left the sanctuary and Carol had been in her room, only leaving to go to the bathroom. She had Knocks on her door occasional and meals left but she hadn't opened the door. She couldn't get it out of her mind, it was like she had started all over again. When she was with Ed she was scared all of the time , he made her have sex with him which was basically rape and the only reason she let him do it to her was because she knew he would do it to Sophia if she said no. She had become a whole new women since the farm, she was cold and ruthless when she wanted to, the loss of her baby done that to her but it Made her tough for the world they were living in. Then those fuckers came and raped her, took turns on her like she was nothing. She felt that same disgust and weakness she did before.

Physically her body hurt, she had bruises on her face that was still purple but slowly turning into a green colour, her ribs hurt where she had been sat on and her vagina burned where they had ripped into her. She wished she could Wallow in pain as long as she wanted but she knew today was the day Negan was coming and she didn't want him shooting anybody if she wasn't at the gates.

Carol rose from the bed and carefully opened her door, she looked down the hallway and when she saw that no one was there , she went into the the bathroom and took a shower.

After she was dressed and asking sure she was presentable she walked downstairs, she stopped at the bottom and saw that Rick ,Daryl and some of the other were having a meeting about something . They all looked tense and she knew they were discussing Negan coming today. Carol didn't know if they knew what had happened to her but she knew she had to face them. She plucked up the courage and walked into the room, they all turned around to face her , she saw Tara and Maggie smiling at her as they hadn't seen her since the night Glenn died. Daryl came over to her put his hand on her shoulder but she flinched at the contact , she saw the hurt in daryl's eyes but she saw understanding within them.

"Are you ok? I'm glad you came downstairs, we was worried" Daryl said in his gruff voice.

Carol put on a smile and nodded, she didn't know what to say to her family. She didn't want to tell them if they didn't know. She knew that Negan was coming to take half of there stuff today and That must have put such a strain on all of them.

Rick looked around and then said,

"Look Carol we just want to say that we won't let Negan have you , you are our sister and I don't know what this creep is doing but he will die, it might not be today or tomorrow but we need to safely plan this , we need to do this for Glenn and Abraham … And for what he let happened to you"

Carol took a deep breath in and nodded 'so they did know' she thought.

"Right well I will go and cook breakfast for everyone , we have a big day in front of us so we need the energy"

She walked into the kitchen feeling everyone's eyes on her , she tried to ignore them and started breaking eggs into a pan.

"Carol you don't need to do this , I can do this"

She sighed and looked Around to see Maggie in the kitchen , she looked behind Maggie and saw everyone had began to get ready for the saviours arrival. She looked at Maggie and saw that she looked different , she had the same look to her that Carol did when she lost Sophia. Carols eyes began to water at the realisation that Glenn and Abe were gone. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Maggie, she felt Maggie tighten around her clearly needing this hug.

"I'm so sorry" Carol whispered in her ear, she felt Maggie nodding and felt her tears on her cheek.

They let go and wiped at there eyes , she saw Daryl standing there watching her in the corner of her eye.

She squeezed Maggie's hand and said,

"I'm going to go and get ready , do you mind finishing these off please?"

Maggie nodded and walked to the pans . Carol looked at Daryl and knew she had to speak to him, she walked over to him and grabbed his hand , she gently walked them to the lounge and she sat down. She felt so much emotion seeing Daryl and couldn't help herself so she wrapped her arms around him tight, she felt Daryl stiffen in shock but then he hugged her just as hard , they both let go of there emotions holding each other.

She pulled back and said,

"Are you ok? What did they do to you?"

Daryl sighed and said,

"Nothing too bad , I was in a cell somewhere. Listen Carol I'm going to kill him for this , you don't need to worry"

Carol shook her head and said,

"We will Daryl but please don't do anything stupid , he clearly has no morals and will kill anyone , I mean look at Glenn and Abe I still can't believe there gone, I'm going to miss them so much"

Daryl nodded clearly cut up still.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but when your ready you can , I'm here for you"

Carol smiled at his words and said,

"I know and thank you."

She saw Daryl was having some internal conflict and looked like he wanted to say something, she squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Look Carol I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was that cell and when that fucker came and told me what them guards had done , I felt like part of me had been ripped open. Me and you have been close since the beginning and I wanted to tell you that… Um… I Love you Carol"

Carol gasped at that and even though she felt empty inside from her ordeal she started to feel some of her self come back slightly, she was so happy he felt the same.

"I love you to Daryl I have since the farm"

They smiled at each other , both of them feeling happiness for the first time in ages , even though all these threats and hurt was still looming over them they both had found happiness in each other.

Daryl leaned over and kissed her cheek , as much as he wanted to kiss her , he had to respect how she was feeling right now and he didn't want to scare her. Carols heart nearly exploded knowing how sweet and considerate he was being.

"Thank you Daryl"

Daryl looked down at there hands in each other's and said,

"The group have been talking and when Negan comes we will have Michonne and Sasha in the church tower with guns just in case , we will give them there shit but we will not let them have you ok, I hate that you have to meet him at them gates but we need to make it look like we are Doing what he says so he doesn't get suspicious"

Carol nodded and they stood up, they walked out of the door and heard someone shout,

"There here!"

Carol sighed and kissed Daryl's cheek, she saw the worry in his eyes and she smiled.

"I have to but it will be ok"

Carol walked up to the gate and glared at the cars that had pulled up. She saw the doors open and the men came out. She felt her heart beat nervously when she saw Negan come out of the car, she glared at him when she saw he had a massive grin on his face.

He walked up toward the gate and said,

"My my my you get prettier every time I see you, I'm glad you decided to listen to me and met me at the gates. I have missed you so much baby."

Carol didn't say anything , she just continued to glare at him. Negan chucked and said

"If anyone else had looked at the me like that I would bash there head in but you just make me so horny with that look!"

He saw Carols glare soften and turn into a scared expression , he sighed and said,

"Fuck! Look Carol that's just my stupid arrogant personality , I won't joke about that shit , I know you still must be so vulnerable"

Carol frowned at him being couldn't work out this man, one minute he's bashing people's head in because there were in there 'territory' then he was avenging her rape by killing the men and then he was apologising for joking about sex?

'He must be schizophrenic' she thought.

"Right well I'm here so what do you want from me" she said bravely.

Negan looked towards his men and nodded to them , Simon and his crew went to Rick and made sure they didn't interfere and try and anything while the other crew grabbed the supplies that had been set out. He leaned against the gate and said,

"Carol I want you. I fell in love with you the minute I grabbed those fuckers off of you. Don't you see I'm going crazy thinking about you. I hate what you have done to me , you have turned me into a pussy who cannot stop thinking about you . Do you know I let all of my wives go last night , I even killed Sherry and she was my favourite , I would kill for you my love"

Carol's mind was reeling , this guy seemed like he was hopelessly in love with her but she knew he wasn't , he couldn't be . Usually she would say it was because they didn't know each other well enough but seeing Negan and having taken psychology in College she would say he had a dangerous obsession with her. She looked at her group and saw that Daryl's eyes were glued on her and the rest of the group were glaring at Simon and the men taking there stuff. Negan frowned when he saw the looks between Daryl and Carol.

"You know Bub, usually I would be killing that redneck for just looking at what was mine but I'm gunna keep him alive so he can see me and you walking into the sunset together, he must be so jealous that you like me and not him"

Carols head snapped round and she stepped back from him,

"Do you actually think I like you? I HATE you, you killed my family , locked me and Daryl up, I got raped by your men and then your taking my groups stuff! I will never walk any where with you , do you understand me !"

Negan smiled and bent back with Lucille over his shoulder and laughed ,

"Haha I love how you play hard to get , you haven't got to and you know what Carol ,you will be mine , ok? I will take you and I will run off somewhere , screw the saviours and my power there . I just want you and me!"

Carol shook her , not believing the shit he was saying . She saw that the men had packed there truck up and was getting into the cars.

Negan stepped forward and shouted out,

"Rick your lucky this beauty distracted me , so I didn't have to beat or shoot anyone but listen to me right now , the same amount and more in 2 weeks or Carol comes back with me cause I'm getting a little Ansy waiting for her to realise she needs me!"

He walked over to the gate and said,

"Remember be at these gate , and Carol I need something to tide me over till next time"

Carol frowned not knowing what he meant until she gasped when he grabbed her and kissed her l she struggled and panicked , feeling the same feeling as before , scared. She quickly kicked her legs , landing them in between is legs. Negan let go moaning in pain but the cocky Bastard still laughed through the pain and said,

"Like I said you turn me right on with all this feistiness"

He winked and then got in the car and banging the door to tell his men to drive.

"2 weeks Carol… 2 weeks"He shouted as they drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been one week and the group had been busy. One half of the group which included Michonne,Sasha,Tara,Eugene and Aaron were out scavenging for ammo and supplies to trade while the others stayed back to come up with a plan of attack.

Rick had assigned Maggie,Enid and Rosita to train the people of Alexandria to use guns. Rick had told Michonne about a place he had visited as a kid near here which was used as a military base for a while that might hold ammo including grenades and bombs that he they could use against the savours.

Carol had been trying to stay distracted by doing the cooking and cleaning , Rick and Daryl were worried as she seemed to be going back to the 'housewife' charade that she did when she first came here , she put on a smile and said that she was fine but the group knew differently.

One morning Daryl walked out and saw Carol cooking everybody breakfast , he sighed and lent against to wall. 'She looks like nothing is wrong, I don't keep what to do'

Carol turned around and spotted Daryl looking at her, she sighed and put the frying pan down. All week she had people looking at her strangely , she knew they was worried but she was just trying to get on with things.

"What's wrong Daryl?"

"Nuthin' just worried bout ya"

"Look I'm fine , I'm really just trying to get on with everything"

" I know but you have had a really big thing happen to you Carol and Now all of this with Negan, you need to sit back and feel it because it's gunna mess ya up if you just ignore it!"

Carol looked down and felt her eyes get wet , she had barley cried since it had happened and she had been avoiding talking to everyone because she was afraid she would break down. She felt Daryl step forward and place his fingers under her chin gently to make her look at him. As soon as she did , she felt her self let go. Her face scrunched up and she broke down , she felt hot heavy tears running down her face.

"Hey hey it's ok , just let it out"

Daryl pulled her head so it was on his shoulders, Carol cried on him until her her tears dried up. Carol lifted her head and said,

"I'm sorry , it's just I'm so upset and angry and have so many feelings that I can't begin to understand. I don't want to think about what them two men did , I just can't . There dead it's done with but I just don't understand why Negan is doing this?"

Daryl felt like his heart was going to break. He hadn't seen Carol like this since the quarry, he loved this women so much and he hated that she was going through this.

"Negan will die, we will not let him get you, ok? He is a creep with an obsession."

Carol nodded still worrying .

She didn't understand why he had chosen her to have this obsession with. She had never met him before and they knew nothing about each other, so why was he doing this?

Negan POV

It had been one week. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed her.

Everybody had been on edge around him since they had discovered that he had killed Sherry. When Dwight found out about sherry , he had run at him with a knife but luckily Negan had caught him and two days later Dwight was burning in the incinerator.

Everyone was shocked that he let his harem of wives go.

Negan was sitting in his office staring at the map stuck onto wall, he couldn't get his grey haired beauty out of his mind. He had let his stubble grow out into a grey beard , he was sleep deprived and he looked like shit. He knew he still had to be out in the field ruling his kingdom but lately he been letting Simon do his usual jobs. He knew once Carol was with him , he would be back to normal. He just wished she would admit her feelings! He would never chase a women this much before , if someone didn't want him then he would just get the next willing pussy but Carol was something different.

He was extremely attracted to her , he would lay in his bed every night , not having changed the bed sheets yet so it still smelled like Carol from when she had laid in it. He had pleasured himself every night to the Image of them making love.

Negan stood up and grabbed Lucille and his Walkie Talkie,

"Simon , bring the men and meet me in the mess hall."

"Yes boss"

10 minutes later and Negan was standing in the hall while his men kneeled,

"Stand up, we're going to Alexandria. I don't want supplies tonight , I want Carol! I can't wait any longer for her boys. She's mine and she will just have to realise that while being here. We need to make a plan . I don't want a big show down if we can try , I just want to go in and take her and then we can deal with the clean up later."

The men nodded even if they thought it was strange they didn't show it. Negan was there leader and then respected him. He kept them safe and fed so they do what he says in exchange.

"Whats your plan boss's?" Simon askes

"From what I have heard from the men there is always two guards on night shift at the front gate so we're going to come in from the side , if we need to shoot then shoot by all means but I want try and do this as quiet as possible. From what I can tell Carols house is the second in, I don't know how many are there. You can stay outside waiting to shoot if need be but Simon comes in with me, the less the quieter. Me and Simon will go into the house and unfortunately she isn't going to come willing so I need you Tom to go and grab some knock out shit from the doctor. Then we take her back and then I want some men to grab those bombs we got from the last find and put them on the highway so when they come ,which they will at least some if not all will be out of the way."

"We leave at midnight!"

His men nodded and walked into the different direction to get everything ready.

Negan smiled , she will be mine tonight!


	10. Chapter 10

Negan POV

Negan and his group got to Alexandria by midnight. They had to park the truck about a mile up the road and then walk through the surrounding woods so they were not seen. Negan looked up and saw that the women with the dreadlocks was in the watch tower and a man he didn't recognise was on the other side.

He and his men squatted and Negan beaconed to them over his shoulder, he turned around and in a hushed voice said,

"Right I want you to keep an eye on them and me and Simon will go in. If we are not back in 20 minutes , you go back and get all the men to come down here ok!"

His men nodded and the two kept there guns pointed on the people guarding Alexandria. Negan and Simon hurried over to the side gate and they threw there guns over and slowly climbed the gate. They looked around and saw that they were behind some of the houses. He noticed the second house in which he knew would be where Carol should be and pointed to it . They both slowly crept over to the back door making sure there guns were drawn, Simon slowly turned the back door handle and they both let a breath of relief when it opened. The house was in darkness but the moonlight illuminating just enough for them to see.

They checked the downstairs was clear and then very slowly proceeded up the stairs, Negan knew he might not get away with this as he knew these people like him,was ready to fight at the slightest noise now a days. Negan nodded towards a door that was slightly open, hoping the first would be Carols. Simon saw his nod and slowly peered in the door, he pulled out and shook his head. They looked across the hall and saw there Was another door slightly opened , they both walked towards it wincing as the floorboards creaked. Negan peered his head in and then put his thumb up at Simon, he walked back to Simon and whispered,

"She's right in there, I have the tranquilliser here all I have to do is jab her with it and she will be out within ten seconds but with her in my shoulder its gunna get a little tricky so we need to get the hell out of here once we have her!"

Simon nodded and kept look out while Negan went into her room.

Negan slowly walked into carols room and smiled when he saw her asleep, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. He couldn't wait for her to look that peaceful sleeping next to him in there bed after a session of lovemaking.

He pulled the syringe out of his pocket and as quiet as he could opened the small medial package with the needle in. The doc had told him to aim for her toe luckily Carol had her foot poking out of the covers, he creeped toward her and quickly jabbed her with the needle in her big toe. Her foot kicked out and he quickly ducked so she couldn't see him, he waited for a few seconds and when it was quite he stood up and let a breath out he didn't realise he was holding. He licked his lips at the sight of her , she had kicked the covers off of her and he saw that she was wearing nothing but her panties and a vest top. He wanted to jump around like a kid in a candy store at the thought that she was now his. He reached up and trailed his hands up her legs, getting slower when he moved over her panties and then back up to her face, he felt like he had just won a million dollars.

He pulled her up by her arms and threw her as gently as he could over his shoulder, luckily he hadn't brought Lucille with him tonight as he wouldnt have been able to hold her and his other love in both hands as well as his gun. He looked around to see if she had anything she would want with her but he couldn't see anything important so he walked out the door and he nodded at Simon who looked as relieved as he did. They slowly got out of the house and they stopped at the gates, this was going to be tricky to do this.

"How we gunna do this boss?"

"Mmh chuck our shit over and then you jump over and I'll pass her to you, just don't fucking drop her this here is your new queen"

Simon looked down at the unconscious women he was holding and defiantly saw the attraction, even though she was about 45 and grey she still was still a beauty and he knew his boss wanted her to love him but he would never ever say this out loud but Negan was going to cause this women to hate him, but what did he know all he knew was he way loyal to his boss and he had his orders.

Simon chucked the weapons over and then climbed over , he pulled his hands out and put one hand under carols shoulders and the other over her legs and pulled her over. How they done all of that without dropping her they will never know. Negan then jumped over and he took carol back over his shoulder. They quickly grabbed the over men and began walking through the wooded area back to the truck .


	11. Chapter 11

Carol woke to the pain in her head. Her eyes felt stuck together and her tongue felt thick in her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to adjust her eyes.

'I hope Maggie has some painkillers , I must be coming down with something' she thought

She opened her eyes and frowned when she didn't see her door that was opposite her bed, she began to panic when she realised that she wasn't in her room. She tried to sit up but was yanked back down by something, she looked at her hand and saw that she had been handcuffed to the bed frame. She quickly scanned her head around and her eyes widened when she saw she was back in Negan's room.

"No,no,no…" She whispered to herself

She desperately tried to recall how she got here but she couldn't think. She remembered saying good night to the group and then laying down in her bed to sleep? How could she now be here? Did the others know she was here?

She looked down and saw that she was wearing a tiny vest and panties , she tried to cross her legs not that it was doing much at hiding her body.

"Mmm you are so beautiful when you wake up doll"

Carols head snapped up and glared at him, if looks could kill…

"What the fuck am I doing here asshole!"

Negan chuckled and sat beside her on the bed , Carol shuffled so she was as far away from him as possible. He ran his hand over the bed sheet and said,

"I told you , you would be mine doll and now ya are. I was just getting _too_ fucking inpatient waiting for you to realise you want me… So I figured you could do some figuring out , here with me"

Carols heartbeat was going out of control. Her breathing was fast and loud , she couldn't think straight.

"How did I even get here ? How did you get into Alexandria? Did you hurt anyone?"

"Well peaches I got the doc to give me some rohypnol type tranquillisers , me and a few of my men came into your camp at midnight and we took you. No, no one was hurt"

Carol shook her head , How could she have not known they were in her house? Since the prison Carols senses had improved . Just like everyone now, she had to have all her wits about her ,even asleep.

"Why am I here?"

"I already told you , I am a man obsessed! I can't fuckin think straight . From dusk till dawn your in my head, I need you Carol. I wanted you to have some space and you have, two fucking weeks! You don't know me very well doll but everyone knows that I Do Not Ever wait for any chick. I gave my wives one chance and once chance only to be a wife, but I didn't care about them they were just pussys to be inside to me but you … Well you consume me doll. Your like my air, I can't keep away from you."

Carol sneered in disgust , she wanted to cry at the situation but she needed to keep a straight face In front of him.

"What do you actually want from me? When can I go home!"

"I want you to Fucking Love me God Dammit! I'm your hero for saving you from them fuckers! Why can't you just love me,Fear me and do what I say?" He said standing up getting angry,

" Is that too much to fucking ask doll?" He whispered

Carol felt her armour slip away , she felt all of her walls break down that she had put up since Sophia died. She had been in many situations where she knew she could either outsmart whoever had her captured or she knew her group was coming but this situation was the worst. She was at the hands of an obsessive,Mentally unstable and power hungry man who had an Army to protect him and there home. Which meant her group would probably die trying to save her. She had never felt that there was no hope like she did now.

Carol began to cry , she hated her self for doing this in front of him but the last 3 weeks had caught up with her, from being taken,seeing Glenn and Abe die,Getting raped by two men and now having Negan obsess and kidnap her!

Tears began to run heavily down her cheeks and her chest heaved up and down, she felt too much emotion go through her at once. She felt the Bed dip next to her and cried harder when she felt Negan wrap his muscular arms around her and whisper,

"Shh shh baby , I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout . I just want you to know how much I fucking love you and I just want you to realise how much you do love me too."

Carol tried to get as far away from this man as possible but with her being handcuffed and him having her in his hold was making any movement impossible. Carol sobbed even harder as he kissed her tears away.


	12. Chapter 12

Carol had finally stopped crying, but the numbness was still there. Her skin crawled at Negan's touches. He still had not let her go and she was beginning to feel sick at there closeness.

"I'm fine now , you can let me go" she said hoping he would let go.

Negan sighed and said,

"Yes your right Hun as much as I would love to have you in my arms all day . I have to do my work for the day. I'm so glad you're here Carol"

Negan was smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

Carol visible shuddered and Negan frowned and said,

"Ohh darling you must be cold let me get your clothes"

He went over the a dresser which was opposite the bed and pulled out a long sleeve white top and black leggings,

"Here let me dress you"

Carols eyes widened and she scooted her legs towards her so she was protected,

"No if you unlock these handcuffs I can do it myself!"

Negan closed his eyes and cracked his neck,

"Now don't test my fucking patience doll. I said I will dress you! You don't need to be shy , soon I will be seeing a lot more of you"

Before could say anything , Negan grabbed her bare legs and pulled them out so they were laying straight on the bed. Carol felt mortified as she only had panties on and Negan had her legs basically open for him. She was no longer in a position to fight as she knew she wouldn't get anywhere , she just hoped Daryl knew she was gone by now.

Negan reached up and tugged on her panties, Carol tried to grab her legs back but she couldn't so she screamed out,

"No please don't!"

Negan looked up and said,

"Relax doll I'm just going to change your panties , so you have fresh clothes on"

Carol clenched her eyes shut and tried to think she was somewhere else, she imagined she was with Daryl somewhere nice .

Negan lifted her hips so he could take her panties off and licked his lips at the sight of her, he knew he couldn't do anything because of what she had been through but the sight of Carol naked from the waste down and handcuffed made him excruciatingly hard! He took a deep breath in and quickly changed her panties trying not to touch her there as he knew once he did he wouldn't be able to stop , consent or not . He then slipped her leggings on and stood up figuring out how he could put her top on without un cuffing her.

Frowning when he realised he would have to unlock her , he walked over to a table and picked up a key. He unlocked Carol and said,

"Doll I am unchaining you but don't underestimate me I will be locking you in this room while I'm out, I can't have my future wife to -be running can I?"

He stroked her face and Carol turned her head out of his touch. His eyes flashed with Anger and he pulled Carol up onto her knees roughly and pulled her top over her.

He walked to the door and grabbed Lucille which Carol discovered had much more blood stains on it than she last remembered. He went to open the door but paused, his back facing Carol,

"I know you will be happy here, I know you can't see it yet but me and you will be so happy"

He walked out and locked the door behind him. Carol was still on her knees facing the door in shock, she didn't know what to do. She was in the hands of a madman.

She looked around the room and saw the small window she had tried to open the last time she was trapped here, she shook her head trying to get rid of the memory of what happened to her here last time . She walked over to the window and tried to open it but no With no surprise it didn't open .

She sighed and looked at her self in the mirror. She looked exhausted, even though she must have slept considering they drugged her. She looked over at Negan's plush bathroom and looked back over to Negan's bedroom door, she was trying to determine if someone came in while she was in the bath that she could hear them.

She turned on the tap and looked over to the many bath washes he had, she poured some in and watched as the bubbles appeared. She was thought back to her family in Alexandria and though back to Daryl 'was they missing her?' 'Was Daryl on his way here?'

She pulled her clothes off, hanging them on the rail so they wouldn't get wet and lowered herself into the hot bath. She sighed and tried to relax but all she could think about was Daryl. She loved him so much and they had only just told each other how they felt but now she being held by some lunatic who had a fucking crush on her!

She felt her weakness disappear slowly as anger replaced it, she washed and then stood up and changed. She walked back into his room and started to look through all of his things , trying to find anything she could use against him. She opened a drawer and found a pair of tweezers, she twirled them around her fingers and put them in her pocket , at least she would have a weapon of some sort. Just as she was about to open another drawer , she heard someone put a key in the lock. She quickly got her tweezers out and hid behind door, when it opened she saw that it was a man who had a tray of food on. she saw him look around for her and just as he was about to pick up his radio , Carol quickly jumped out and stabbed him in the back.

He roared in pain and she took the opportunity to run out of the room into a hallway, she found a set of stairs and run down them passing two women on the stairs who just looked at her in shock. She heard voiced getting louder and realised they were coming after her so she ran Into the nearest door and locked the door, she signed with relief when she heard the men run past the room she was in. She turned around and saw that she was in an empty bedroom.

'At least I can hide somewhere comfortable'


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all the reviews! Reviews are like candy to me 💖

Negan's POV

Negan was standing in his office discussing there next move with the Alexandria community when Fat Joey came running in,

"Sir she's escaped . We can't find her anywhere!"

Negan looked up and his face turned in an expression that his men knew too well, all of them instinctively stepped back afraid of what would happen.

Negan slammed his hand on the table and said,

"What the fuck do you mean escaped? She was in her room locked in!"

"S..sir Tony went in like you said to give her meal but she stabbed him with something and she ran. Some women pointed us into the direction she went but we couldn't find her"

Fat joey was still heaving from running but he was starting to shake as he has never seen Negan so angry.

"Right get ALL of the men and search this god damn place and send a group outside incase she has Gotten out some how. If you see anybody helping her , kill them!"

All the men quickly ran out shouting orders down the hallway. Negan swung Lucille over his shoulder and walked out of the door,

"Your not getting away from me Carol"

CAROLS POV

Carol had pushed two chairs up against the door and then sat down on the bed. She was terrified, she was in a community where she knew no one and all they must have known about her was that she was Negan's prisoner. She gathered from what she had seen when she was here the first time was that They all were devoted to Negan so she knew that she wasn't getting any help.

She hoped that Daryl wasn't on his way , she knew he would act without and thinking and get himself killed. She needed to get out and find her way back home. She felt so vulnerable because she didn't know the lay out of The Sanctuary so she did not know any ways out. There wasn't even a window in this room to look out of.

She stilled when she heard voices coming closer to the room,

"Some chick said that she saw her come near here , she must be close"

"Well we better find her or Negan is going on a killing spree"

Luckily they walked past her door, Carol laid down and let sleep take over her.

Carol woke up and sighed in relief when she saw the door was still locked up tight. She looked around her surroundings and saw an alarm clock reading 8PM , she must have slept over 6 hours!

She quickly went into the tiny bathroom that was adjoined to the room and relived herself. She then went to the bedroom door and listen to see if she could hear anything, when she couldn't she gently unlocked the door and moved the chairs out of the way. She peeked her head out of the door and saw no one , she took the chance and started walking down the hallway which came to a set of stairs. She quickly ran down them and saw she was in another hallway but she could see she was on the ground floor from the Windows she could see. She went to walk down a short Hallway when she bumped into a women, she was going to ignore her and keep running but the women grabbed her and said,

"It's you're there after isn't it! You're the women He wants! You're the bitch he left us for. I mean look at you why would he choose you over all of us"

Carol squinted her eyes and fought the urge not to punch this women. She pushed the into the wall and said,

"You tell me the way out and I will go and then he's all yours!"

The redhead looked like she was thinking about it , she nodded and said,

"Fine but I'm not doing it for you , I'm doing this for me! I want him back and I want to be a wife again. I cannot work for points anymore!"

She pushed carols arms off her and lead her down another hallway, they were getting closer to the front doors ,

"Your lucky that the guards are out looking for you or you would never have gotten out"

"Well I think I am the one who's lucky" Negan's voice boomed from behind them. Both of them froze and turned around to see him smirking at them leaning against the wall.

"Ne..Negan i..I..I was just taking her to one of your men , she was trying to escape!"

Negan laughed and pushed himself off of the wall, he made his way over to her and said,

"Is that right Amber? Looks like you was helping her. Why would you do that?"

"I..I wasn't I swear!"

Negan nodded and suddenly plunged the knife they didn't realise he was holding through her neck. Carol gasped and saw the girl fall to the ground. She saw Negan had his back to her when he bent down to retrieve the knife so she quickly span around and ran into the garden and towards the Gate. She didn't bother to look behind as she could hear one of the jeeps engine turn on. She quickly unlocked the gate and ran out of it. She didn't know where she was so she ran into the forest opposite knowing his car couldn't follow her that way.


	14. Chapter 14

Carol's heart was racing as she ran through the woods, branches hitting her in the face and stones ripping her bare feet. She could see the lights of the jeep scanning as far as it could see through but the jeep couldn't get in. She stopped for breath and saw the lights of the jeep were trained on a patch of forest which luckily was not near her. She saw a shadow block the lights and heard Negan shout

'Baby come on, it's dangerous out there. Please come back'

Carol knew he couldn't see her but she felt like he could. She felt like if he moved a fraction he would notice her . She watched as Negan slammed the Jeep door shut and paced around trying to look for her, she couldn't understand why he wasn't coming in to find her but then realised he was afraid. He wasn't so big without his army to protect him.

"Carol come the fuck out or I'm coming in!" He shouted

Carol looked around deeper into the Forrest to see if all the commotion was stirring up any undead visitors , she couldn't see any but realised she was un armed except this poxy hair clip she still had in her pocket.

She looked around and near a tree she spotted a broken pipe , she quickly grabbed it and twirled it around her hand. It definitely wasn't her choice of weapon and it wouldn't protect her against a horde but it would have to do for now.

She Jumped when his voice boomed through the forest,

"CAROL STOP HIDING FROM ME! YOU FUCKING LOVE ME SO STOP DOING THIS SHIT!"

Her eyes widened when she saw him start to kick through all the branches and begin to walk deeper into the forest. Carol wasted no time and ran through the forest as quick as she could,she knew he had seen her as he's footsteps got quicker and closer.

"Carol why are you running baby?"

Carol ran harder but her foot caught on a rock and she tripped, her arms hitting the ground hard. She cried out in pain and suddenly she was pulled up roughly . Negan grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her,

"Now as much as I love the chase, this shit has to stop"

She tried to pull her arms away but he held them tighter,

"Get off! I do not want you! Let me fucking go you bastard!"

"Ohh god I love your mouth"

"Now let's go the fuck home"

He started to drag her back to the compound but Carol turned around stabbed him in the arm with the sharp end of the pipe.

Negan roared in pain and let her go to clutch his bloody arm,

"Argh you bitch!"

Carol didn't waste her time , she ran deeper in the woods. It was hard to see as it was dark, luckily she had the moonlight to guide her. She batted her way through the branches and came out to a clearing. She didn't know which way to go so she decided to go straight ahead and hope she came out onto a road,

"CAROL! COME BACK!"

She could hear his clumsy footsteps trying to run after her , she was grateful that she had momentarily injured him so she could get away. She was breathing hard and her feet were killing her, she glanced back and couldn't see him.

She heard rustling in front of her , she stilled and tried to perk her ears to hear anything. She could hear footsteps in the opposite direction , she didn't know if it was a walker or Negan.

She raised her pole and prepared to stake someone with it when she saw figures coming closer to her , she panicked but then gasped when she saw Daryl and the others coming towards her. She burst into tears and ran up to him, he dropped his crossbow and caught her in his arms. They held on to each other not willing to let go again. Carol let go though and said,

"Negan - he's in the woods behind us, I managed to stab him in the arm but it won't slow him down. We need to go now!"

Daryl shook his head and said,

"No he will keep coming after you. We wanted to come yesterday when we saw that you was gone but Rick said we needed a plan . We knew he wouldn't hurt you… He didn't hurt you did he?"

Carol shook her head,

"He is gone in the head, reckons he is in love with me but he is more dangerous than ever now. He has killed two of his wives!"

The group looked at each other and Rick stepped forward and held Carols hand,

"We are so sorry for letting him take you again. He is going down tonight. You,Daryl and the rest of Alexandria will be free of him!"

Carol smiled and squeezed his hand. She then turned around and held on to Daryl again,

"I missed you so much. I love you so much" she pressed her lips against his and kissed her back. He put his forehead on hers and said,

"Your mine and always will be!"

"Well well well isn't this cosy"

They all up jumped into action ,Daryl who had luckily picked his crossbow up before had it pointed at Negan's smug face.

Negan laughed but was clearly in pain, he was clutching his arm which was still heavily bleeding.

'I must have punctured the artery' Carol thought.

Rick came at him and shot him in the arm, Negan cried in pain as his other arm was injured.

Negan laughed weakly and said,

"You do have some balls then Rick"

Rick bent down and said,

"Your dying tonight . For everything you put my group through, for Abe, for Glenn and for everything you have done to Carol!"

Negan looked at Carol and said,

"All I wanted was you to love me back Doll, why couldn't you do that? I proved to you that I would kill my wives for you. Wasn't that enough?"

Carol glared at him and said,

"I would never Love you. You're a killer , you killed my family and because of you I got raped."

"But Carol"

"NO! I don't want to hear it anymore, I don't want to see you. I just want you dead"

She took the gun from Rick and pointed it him, without hesitation she shot two bullets into him head. Negan's body slumped on to the floor awkwardly. The group all sighed in relief at the man who terrorised them being dead.

Daryl pulled Carol into him, Carol finally let all the hurt come through as she broke down. They both dropped to their knees and Daryl comforted her as she cried into his shoulder.

6 months later…

Carol sat outside on the steps of her and Daryl's house, she smiled as she watched Judith riding around on her toddler bike and watched Maggie walking Her newborn baby around in A sling they had found on a run. The baby was Glenn's double and everyone knew that Glenn was looking down at the pair. They missed Glenn and Abe everyday but now there family was getting bigger again.

She felt hands wrap around her waist and smiled when he kissed her cheek,

"How's our little Dixon doing?"

Carol smiled and looked down at her swelling belly. She was 4 months pregnant and already getting pretty big.

"Baking nicely Daddy"

Daryl laughed when she called him that. They both cuddled and sat peacefully together as the sun started to set.

Carol thought back to everything that had happened in the last six months. After she had killed Negan , they had dragged his body back to the Sanctuary to show everyone that there feared leader was finally dead. Nearly everybody was immensely happy, even most of his men were relieved but they had a few devoted followers who were fuming but Rick and Daryl dealt with them quickly.

Rick had proposed that they live peacefully between them. The saviours voted who would become the next leader . They chose Dwight who everybody knew would be a great leader but would never Be dangerous like Negan. They were thankful to be able to live peacefully and not in fear of the people in there group. Dwight even gave half out their supplies to Alexandria and Hiltop as a gesture.

Carol was know and they were going to have there own little Dixon soon. Rick and Michone had just found out they are pregnant . People were walking around happy and not in fear of Negan.

Even though there was still so much horror outside the gates. Alexandria was happy.

The End.

Thank you so so much for sticking with this story and all of the reviews. Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
